The present invention relates generally to improvements in bed structures and it relates particularly to an improved bed structure which is adjustable in length and width and is easily assembled and disassembled.
The conventional bed generally includes head and foot boards or members, a pair of laterally spaced beams extending between and supported by the head and foot boards and a set of slats extending between and resting on the beams. These beds are of fixed predetermined sizes, crib, twin, full, queen or king and cannot be altered or adjusted in size. Moreover, the conventional bed is of expensive construction and is difficult and inconvenient to store, pack and ship, the component parts being bulky and awkward. Accordingly, to maintain a proper inventory of beds is costly and space consuming and their final cost is high for among other reasons, their high shipping costs. Collapsible beds have been heretofore available and proposed but these were likewise of fixed sizes and possessed the various drawbacks explained above and otherwise leave much to be desired.